Words are the building blocks of life
by Sprout2012
Summary: Al is starting Hogwarts, he really wants to be Scorpius Malfoys friend, but Scorpius isn't making it easy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This idea just flew into my head, and I had to at least start writing it. It is a Scorpius/Albus friendship story – that will most likely result in them getting together when they are older. (As this starts off with them in 1st year – so 11 years old.)

 **Words are the building blocks of life**

Al thought being sorted into Slytherin would be the worst thing possible, but his dad gave him a prep talk before he boarded the train. Then when he was actually sorted and was placed into Slytherin, he was surprised to discover he was relieved. It just felt right – he felt he belonged in this house.

A few seats down from him Al caught sight of Scorpius Malfoy, and when Scorpius looked up and caught him looking, Al offered him a sheepish smile and a shy wave. Scorpius scowled at him and returned to staring at his empty plate.

Al was placed into the same dorm room as Scorpius, once again Al smiled weakly at him, hesitant. Al was open and confident once he found people he trusted and wanted to be friends with. But initially before he reached the friendship stage he was shy and socially awkward.

For him to attempt to smile at Scorpius Malfoy a second time, after he was ignored the first time was a risk. Al wouldn't normally take such risks, but there was something about Scorpius. Something he was drawn to, he really wanted to be his friend.

Scorpius looked puzzled when he noticed Al was smiling at him, Al took the opportunity to speak up, "Hi. Looks like you've got the bed next to mine." Al pointed out.

Scorpius looked at the two beds, then to the two trunks at the end of each bed, "It appears so." Then he climbed onto his bed, pulled the curtains closed and stayed there for the remainder of the night.

Al felt rejected, hurt and stung by Scorpius treatment. He was making the effort to be his friend, but Scorpius wasn't even being polite, let alone considering accepting his friendship.

Al sighed and turned to introduce himself to his other dorm mates. They seemed a good bunch. They asked about his dad of course, and Al answered politely, but flatly. He wanted friends that were not relatives, that did not like him because of who he was, or who his dad was.

Claiming he was tired Al retreated to his own bed, closed his curtains and then wrote a quick letter to his parents. Telling them that he was sorted into Slytherin and that his dorm mates seemed okay, but he hadn't met anyone he thought he would be best friends with yet.

Al had always imagined it would be simple and easy to make friends, after all his dad met uncle Ron on the very first day and they were best friends and extremely close. James and various other cousins older than him, had returned from Hogwarts in the holidays gushing about how great it was, how they had met lots of new friends. James was extremely popular, and Al had always felt he was living in James shadow.

Al didn't want lots of fake friends, he just wanted that one special friend, just someone to help him get through boarding school. Although Hogwarts was truly an amazing place, they were still just kids living away from their loved ones for long periods of time.

Al felt sad, he changed into his pyjamas and curled up into bed, hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

In terms of his lessons, his general school life, being here had gotten better. He had friends, but not close friends, he was liked and always had someone to sit with in class and eat with, but he still felt lonely. He still hadn't gotten to know anyone enough to want to open up to them, to create a close friendship with.

Al didn't know a single thing about Scorpius Malfoy, he didn't know why he was drawn to him – but Al just knew, if he could get Scorpius to be his friend they would be the best of friends.

Al continued to smile at him, greet him and be polite but nothing ever came of it. Al spent a lot of his time watching Scorpius, he thought it was strange how Scorpius never got any letters from home. His dad had told him that Scorpius' father used to get lots of packages sent from home – and Al assumed it would be the same for Scorpius.

Scorpius was a puzzle, he was awful at potions which was another shock, he didn't hand in any homework, and in the first few weeks he was constantly getting lost – making him late for class.

The other first year Slytherin boys avoided Scorpius, taking an instant dislike to him because Scorpius had lost Slytherin quite a few house points due to not doing his homework, being late and general attitude.

Al constantly watched Scorpius, when the lesson was a practical one he looked intrigued, interested and engrossed in the lesson. When they were told to read, or copy something from the board Scorpius was sullen, and quiet.

Potions was particularly bad, Scorpius hated it and would often refuse to even attempt to brew his potion. During one particular lesson Al scribbled a note to Scorpius.

 _Hey,_

 _Are you okay? Do you want me to help? I'm not amazing at potions but I'm good._

 _Also do you want to be friends?_

 _Al Potter_

Scorpius caught the piece of parchment that flew to him on instinct. He opened it and frowned at it. He looked up and caught Al Potter looking at him with a hopeful expression on his face. Scorpius sighed, as much as he wanted to be Al's friend, he couldn't – he just couldn't. So he stuck a corner of the note to the flames of his cauldron and let the note burn up. When he looked back up, he noted Al looked crushed.

Scorpius felt such guilt, but he couldn't let anyone get close – it was too risky. He had secrets he didn't want being discovered, his life would change dramatically if everything came to light. He didn't know if Al Potter could be trusted, it was better to keep him at arms length. Of course it was incredibly lonely, but Scorpius was an only child, his parents divorced, and living with his father was – Scorpius stopped those thoughts. No use feeling sorry for himself, he loved his father a great deal – he would ensure things stayed as they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Words are the building blocks of life**

Al cornered Scorpius after potions, he pulled him by his robe sleeve into a large alcove.

"What's your problem?" He demanded to know, he was angry as Scorpius had hurt him by burning his note.

Scorpius yanked his robe free of Al's grip, he stood straighter, eyes boring into green fury filled ones, "Nothing is my problem. I don't want to be your friend, take the hint, Potter." He coldly retorted, spitting the name Potter.

Al shrunk back, he wouldn't normally be so bold, Scorpius just brought the worst – or the best out of him. He felt braver, more confident around Scorpius, but when Scorpius lashed out it stung.

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Al snapped back.

Silence.

Al scowled, "I was only trying to be nice."

"Don't be. Go back to your fan-club and leave me alone." He warned him.

Scorpius pushed past Al, knocking his shoulder roughly, so it jerked Al's body. Al stayed where he was, he was confused. Scorpius was a fucking arse, but Al had also sensed the desperation that was pouring from Scorpius. Scorpius' words were deadly and cold, but his eyes looked scared, hopeful and sad all at the same time.

Al had this special ability to read people very well, Scorpius may be saying one thing, but Al sensed that Scorpius Malfoy needed a friend more than ever.

Scorpius was shaking, he hated confrontation, he hated the fact that he caused such hurt to appear in those green eyes. He hated himself.

School was lonely, it was hard and it was frightening. He had endless detentions for not submitting his homework. He struggled with the school work, and worst of all he had no one. No friends, he didn't even have his father. At least at home he had his fathers company.

Scorpius wondered if he should drop out – it wasn't going to get better. In fact school work was only going to become increasingly more difficult. He was also worried about his father. Now he was at school his father was home alone. No one to care for him, apart from a batty old house elf.

Al felt awful, Scorpius had skipped dinner. Against his better judgement Al headed for the kitchens, asked for a plate of food, and for it to be covered. He then went in search of Scorpius. Fortunate for him, his dad gave him the map. James had the cloak.

The map showed Scorpius to be outside by the black lake. Al headed out to find him, he was against a large tree, he looked so broken.

Al coughed and Scorpius looked up, "What now Potter!" he greeted, it was said lifelessly – no anger, no sneer.

Al thrust the plate in Scorpius' general direction, "Erm, I...um...I noticed you weren't at dinner, I thought you might be hungry."

Scorpius looked to the plate that was being thrust into his face, "Thanks." Was all he could be bothered to say, he should have told Al he could stick his dinner. But he was starving and it didn't mean they were now friends.

Scorpius took the plate and then frowned, "I don't have any cutlery."

Al gaped, "Oh yeah."

Scorpius shrugged and picked up the chicken leg and ate it with his fingers. Al was still gawking at him.

"What?" He snapped.

Al closed his mouth, opened it and then tried again, "I never would have you down for someone who eats with their fingers."

Scorpius shrugged again, "Hungry. It's not like it's soup." He stated matter of factly.

Al grinned and sat down on the grass facing Scorpius.

"My uncle Ron eats with his fingers a lot. My aunt Hermione – his wife, she is..."

"I don't want to hear your life history, Potter." Scorpius cut him off, Al had clearly taken this as a sign that they were now friends.

Al narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm just making conversation. Would your dad have a fit if he knew you were using your hands?" Al asked amused.

Scorpius put the chicken back on the plate, "Do not bring my father into this. You don't know me. You know nothing about me, and it will stay that way. Got it!" His voice raising in volume towards the end.

Scorpius stood and Al copied, "Stop being such a fucking jerk." Al yelled.

"I am a jerk. That's me. You don't want a friend like that. You won't like being my friend – it's for the best." He replied.

Al took a step closer, "I don't think so. I think you're acting the jerk to push me away. I don't think that's really who you are. Why don't you let me decide if you're friend material? Just give me a chance. Please." He asked kindly.

For a split second Al thought Scorpius was going to say yes, "No. I am a jerk. I have nothing of value to offer you, nothing that would make us friends. I'm not worth it. Just leave me alone." He stormed off.

Al was more determined than ever now. Scorpius lacked self esteem, confidence whatever you called it. He was just like him, Scorpius truly believed he wasn't worth having as a friend. Al could see the good in Scorpius, he knew that Scorpius was an amazing person – he could sense it. Al would make Scorpius see that he was somebody.

Scorpius avoided Al as much as possible. He sat in the farthermost corner of the classroom. Ate at the end of the dinning table, and stayed locked behind his curtains in the evenings – unless he was in detention for not doing his homework.

Half term was soon approaching, and Scorpius couldn't wait to get home to see his his father. He hoped that his father would pick him up at the train station – or at least arrange for someone to collect him.

On the last day of term Scorpius was told by the headmistress that he had to try and catch up on all of the homework he hasn't done. Scorpius groaned, he knew he couldn't – or wouldn't. He nodded and was already dreading the many detentions he was going to get upon his return.

Half way through the train ride home, Al joined him in his otherwise empty compartment.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, Al was a stubborn git.

"Potter," he greeted, telling him to get lost was useless.

"Malfoy. Want some sweets?" He asked, dumping some on the seat between them without waiting for a response.

Al picked up a chocolate frog and thrust it into Scorpius' hand.

"Here, you like chocolate. I've noticed you always pick the chocolate dessert if there is one." Al confessed, blushing slightly, after admitting how much he watches Scorpius.

Scorpius took it without speaking, opened it and ate the chocolate frog. After a short silence Al looked at him and said, "Whose on your card?"

Scorpius picked it up and looked at the picture, "A goblin." He said unimpressed.

Al frowned, "Read the back. I've not had a goblin before, I want to hear what it says." He requested curious.

Scorpius didn't read it, instead he put it back on the seat and stared out the window.

Al frowned, "Scorpius? Go on what does it say?" He asked again.

Scorpius picked up the card and shoved it against Al's chest, his hand still holding in place, "If you want to know so badly you fucking read it." He snapped.

Al frowned and took the card, "It's Gringott. He's the founder of the bank obviously." Al said awkwardly, trying to break the tension.

Scorpius huffed, "Big deal."

Al sighed, "Sorry. Whatever it was that I did, I'm sorry."

Scorpius relaxed a bit but stayed with his arms crossed and remained looking out of the window.

Al stood, "I'll leave you alone. You obviously don't want my company. See you next term Malfoy."

It took a lot of willpower to not turn around, but Scorpius remained facing the window until he heard the compartment door close. He looked back at the seat and noticed Al had left a few sweets for him, and the chocolate frog card. Scorpius picked up the card and tried to rip it. It didn't work. He stuffed it into his pocket and brooded for the rest of the journey.

At the platform Scorpius' heart sank. His father wasn't there waiting to collect him. He looked around to see if maybe his aunt Daphne or someone he knew was here instead. Nope.

He told himself not to panic. Maybe his father was running late, he would just wait for him. He had no idea what he would do if no one showed. He couldn't send an owl, he couldn't apparate and he had no means of travel.

Al noted that Scorpius looked frightened and that he had moved to sit on a bench, away from the crowd. Al greeted his parents, they would be here sometime. Waiting for all the various Weasley/Potters to be ready to leave. By the time the whole family had greeted one another, most of the other students and parents had left.

Al noted that Scorpius was still sat on the bench, alone and sad.

"Dad, I think Scorpius' parents forgot to collect him." Al quietly informed his dad. His dad would help.

Harry looked over to the area that Al was looking, and his heart clenched. A small blond boy, clearly Draco's son was sat all by himself on a bench – he looked worried, frightened and like he wanted to cry but was trying very hard not to.

Harry told Al to wait with his family and approached Scorpius.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" He asked in a friendly voice.

"Guess not. If you're anything like Al you won't take no for an answer anyway." He huffed, please of the distraction. Besides Mr Potter was an Auror. It was risky, but hopefully Mr Potter wouldn't pry too much, and just help him get home.

Scorpius had his arms wrapped around his stomach, leaning forwards slightly, "He forgot me." He said in a small voice that Harry barely heard it.

Harry sat down and looked at him, "Who?" Although he could guess as to who, he just wanted Scorpius to open up.

Scorpius looked at his shoes, "Father. He forgot to pick me up."

It looked like it to Harry, but maybe Draco was caught up at work, or had been in an accident – anything could have prevented him for arriving to collect his son.

"What about your mother?" Harry asked gently.

Scorpius frowned slightly, "No idea where she is. Left when I was toddler. Think she's in Australia. No grandparents – or none in this country anyhow. No siblings – no one. Just me and father. I hope he's okay."

Harry put a hand on Scorpius knee, "I'm sure he is. And I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for not being here." Harry reassured.

Scorpius sighed, he knew full well what probably happened. His father had severe depression, and would have really bad days. He could have drunk too much dreamless sleep, or any number of potions he was too dependant on. He might not even be aware of what day of the week it was, let alone remember to pick his son up.

"Can you maybe get me to a floo? I can floo by myself. I just..."

Harry smiled, "Sure. Come with me."

They stood and Scorpius dragged his trunk along, following Mr Potter to the large crowd of predominantly red headed people.

Al was suddenly by Scorpius' side, "It will be okay."

Scorpius didn't say anything, he really hoped that it would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Words are the building blocks of life**

Harry told Ginny and the others to go back to The Burrow as planned. Al insisted on going with Harry, and Harry eventually gave in.

He took Scorpius to The Leaky Cauldron, and escorted him to the floo. Harry shrunk his school things and Scorpius put them in his pocket.

There was an awkward silence, Harry broke it, "Would you like me to come through with you? I can..."

"No!" Scorpius cried in panic, repeating it again but calmly, "No. That's okay. I'm sure everything is fine. Thank you for getting me here."

Scorpius inclined his head to Al and turned to leave.

Al called after him, "Write to me, please. Let me know everything is okay." Al pleaded.

Scorpius looked incredibly sad again, he didn't answer Al. He took a handful of powder and called out the manor's address.

He hated letting Al down – just that hurt look in his eyes made Scorpius feel so damn guilty.

He pushed his guilt aside and went in search of his father. He needed to make sure he was okay, and to warn him that Mr Potter might find an excuse to pop by to check up on them.

He found his father, asleep, completely out of it. It was obviously a potion induced sleep – he wasn't waking up for anything. The family house elf popped up and squeaked in surprise upon seeing Scorpius.

Scorpius adored Toshy, he was practically raised by him after all. His mother left when he was still young, his grandparents weren't around, they lived in France. His father suffered and still does from depression and has become addicted to certain potions. When his father was having a good day, Scorpius got to see the magnificent man his father was. He was amazing and Scorpius' everything – he loved him completely. Scorpius didn't really know any different, this had always been his life from a very young age.

Toshy made sure he ate, bathed, had things to do, and went to bed, Toshy did these things when his father was unable to do so. Toshy was getting on a bit now and was losing his marbles, but Scorpius was old enough to know how to deal with his father and to fetch himself some food and other things when needed. He really could do without Mr Potter poking his nose in and discovering his father was in a bad way. He might be taken away from him – and that was the very last thing Scorpius wanted.

A few days later a letter arrived from Al, he recognised his handwriting. He screwed it up, didn't bother to open it. What was the point, he wasn't going to reply. As predicted then next day Mr Potter turned up, with some excuse about thinking he accidentally shrunk one of his own packages when he shrunk Scorpius' things and wanted to see if he had it.

Of course no such package existed, Scorpius informed Mr Potter that he didn't find anything that didn't belong to him, so he didn't have it.

Luckily for Scorpius his father was having a good day. He felt awful about forgetting to collect Scorpius and had been making an extra effort to keep off the potions. That night he was back on them again, and Scorpius suspected it was due to seeing Harry Potter – it was just a catalyst to dark thoughts that only the potions could numb.

On the day he was due back to school he hugged his father, said goodbye – although Scorpius was sure none of it registered. He floo'ed to The Leaky Cauldron with his full sized school belongings, then walked to the train station – alone. He remembered the way from the time Mr Potter had dropped him off. As soon as he reached the platform, he got straight on the train. No use hanging around on the platform – no one to say goodbye to.

He watched out the window as numerous Hogwarts students hugged their relatives goodbye. He spotted Al as soon as he stepped onto the platform. He closed the blind and hoped that Al would leave him alone this term.

Thankfully Al left him alone during the train journey, and Scorpius wondered if Al really had taken the hint. A part of him was unsettled by the idea of Al giving up on him – even though it was what he wanted.

Al even ate with his cousin Rose for the start of term feast. Scorpius told himself not to be bothered by it – it was brilliant, right? It was what he wanted.

He trudged to the dungeons and went to his dorm. His dorm mates minus Al were all sat on one bed, doing a poor job of concealing their laughter. Al entered the dorm just after Scorpius, he frowned at the laughing dorm mates and moved to his bed.

Scorpius went to do the same and realised that his curtain were closed. That was strange, the house elves wouldn't normally close the hangings. Scorpius just knew it had something to do with the chuckling boys.

He stepped forwards and pulled his curtains open. Above his bed, was a large makeshift banner. He glared at it, not daring to turn and face the now hysterically laughing boys.

He sensed Al move to stand next to him, and heard him suck in a surprised breath.

"Like our new decorations, Malfoy?" One of the other boys taunted.

Scorpius pretended he couldn't hear them and tried to remove the banner. It wouldn't shift.

"Not going to say anything?" Another boy jeered.

Scorpius stared straight ahead and tried to pull the banner down by hand – no magic. That didn't work either.

He spun around and fled the dorm. He heard Al start shouting at the other boys, before the dorm door shut.

Scorpius ran, he had no idea where his feet were taking him, he just ran, and ran. He reached the school gates, he knew he couldn't go out of them, they were closed, warded. He sunk to the ground and lent back against the iron gate. He pulled his knees up, wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his arms.

It didn't surprise him at all when someone sat down next to him and he heard Al say, "Those guys are fucking wankers."

Scorpius snorted, but otherwise remained silent.

After a long stretch of silence, Scorpius lifted his head and said, "How do you always manage to find me?"

Al chuckled, "Top secret. If you become my friend I'll let you in on it." He joked.

Scorpius smiled, he couldn't help it, Al was such a likeable person.

Al shifted slightly, to get more comfortable, "I managed to get them to take it down."

Scorpius looked away from Al, opting to look down at his knees, "Thanks."

"About the banner...I ..."

"Just drop it." Scorpius stated.

"No. It wasn't even aimed at me and I'm angry, on your behalf." Al seethed.

Scorpius stood, he was annoyed. Why couldn't Al just sit next to him and offer his comforting presence? Why did he always have to push things?

Al stood too, "If you're worried about me not wanting to be friends with you, because of them -because of that stupid slur..."

"I said just fucking drop it." Scorpius snapped, marching back towards the school.

Al followed, of course he followed.

Scorpius stopped and spun around to face him, "Al, please." He begged.

Al shook his head, "I can't."

Scorpius sighed and continued up to the school, knowing Al would be following. Scorpius returned to the dorm room. Thankfully no one else was there and he climbed into bed and ignored Al.

Throughout the following day, Scorpius was subjected to mumbled insults, that he couldn't quite hear, from the same three dorm mates.

In his first break he was stopped by McGonagall and she discovered he hadn't done any homework. He was in trouble, he had house points taken and detention given.

Feeling utterly fed up with his life, with everything – he just wanted to be home with his father.

Then his day got worse, in his final lesson of the day he was asked to read a paragraph out loud. He refused to do it. He could feel his heart pounding, his palms felt sweaty, he felt dizzy – he had to get out of there. Everyone was staring at him. A few people were enjoying his obvious discomfort.

Scorpius stood, knocking his chair over, "Sorry professor. I'm not feeling well at all. I'm going to go to the hospital wing." He quickly called as he fled the classroom.

Fifteen minutes later the last lesson of the day finished and Al ran to his room to find the map. He had to find Scorpius – it was obvious he was on his way to a panic attack.

The map indicated that Scorpius was once again by the lake. Al didn't say anything he just sat down on the grass facing him.

"No chicken this time?" Scorpius joked.

"Sorry, no. You're not having a good day are you." Al unhelpfully pointed out.

Scorpius thought that was the understatement of the year.

After a long time, of neither boys speaking, Al sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Scorpius frowned, for a moment he couldn't work out how Al had discovered his father's situation. But then he realised that Al wasn't talking about that.

Scorpius was embarrassed, ashamed and really didn't want his pity.

"I have no idea what you are on about." He coldly snapped.

"Scorpius," Al said softly, "You don't have to pretend. I know, it doesn't matter if you do not confirm it – I know. Talk to me, I can help. Let me be your friend. Let me..."

"You fucking Potters, can't just butt out. Have to save people." Scorpius lashed out, he was mortified that Al knew.

Al would take any abuse Scorpius threw at him, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Now I know, why can't we be friends? I won't tell anyone. I can help you – I don't care if that makes me an interfering, annoying fucking Potter." He playfully said.

Scorpius really wanted to tell someone, to off load his secret, to just get it out there.

He looked out over the lake, "It's not father's fault. Don't think anything less of him – he loves me. He doesn't know."

Al frowned, "How does he not know? It..."

"Because he doesn't okay. He isn't always himself. He has severe depression. My mother left when I was young, and father is all I have. He never had time to teach me, I think he just assumed I learnt somewhere, and I'm too embarrassed to admit to him that I didn't. I'm worried if he found out he would feel guilty, and he'll be ashamed of me." Scorpius confessed in a rush.

Al let him talk, he was dying to ask so many questions, but he was worried that Scorpius would clam up if he did.

"Do you still want to be my friend?" He asked, bitterly, self loathing.

"Of course. You're illiterate, not a twat. If you were like the others in our dorm, if you were a twat, with a crap personality, I would stay well clear. But you're not." He reassured with conviction.

Scorpius bent his head, to hide his face, he was ashamed. Someone knew, someone now knew he was useless.

Scorpius looked up when he felt Al shift to sit next to him, his arm brushing against his own.

"Don't be embarrassed, or ashamed. I'm a good listener. Talk to me, I won't tell another soul." He declared.

Scorpius smiled, he knew Al Potter was now his first ever friend.

"It's absurd. I'm eleven and I can't read or write. You know how embarrassing that is. It effects so much of my life. I can't read any letters sent to me – not like father writes to me, he's too...well, it doesn't matter. That's why I set fire to your note, I had no idea what it said. I couldn't stand to look at the note, have it tormenting me. I'm rubbish at potions because you need to be able to read the damn instructions to brew. I don't hand in any of my homework as I can't take notes, I can't go to the library and read, do research on the topic, and I can't fucking write my essay, even if I want to. I can't even write my own name." He admitted, getting agitated and upset.

Al put his arm around Scorpius' shoulders and squeezed them.

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard getting through a standard day is for you. You should be proud of yourself." Al sincerely stated.

Scorpius scoffed, "Don't Al. I have no idea what I was planning on doing, McGonagall will only tolerate me not doing my homework for so long. I won't be able to do any written exams. Why I thought it was a good idea to come to school is beyond me. It's just...the day my Hogwarts letter arrived, father was having a good day – he was so proud of me. I couldn't crush him by admitting I didn't want to go to school."

Al rubbed Scorpius upper arm to comfort him, "I'll teach you." He announced.

Scorpius frowned, "What?"

"I'll teach you how to read and write. I'm very patient and stubborn. With my help you'll be literate in no time." He explained cheerfully.

"You'd do that for me?" Scorpius asked surprised.

"Yeah. You're my friend right?" He asked hopeful.

Scorpius tilted his head and look at Al, "Yeah. Yeah you are." He replied smiling.

Al didn't seem repulsed by the fact that he couldn't read or write, he didn't taunt him or laugh. Scorpius was thankful for Al Potter – hopefully his life would turn around.

After a moments silence Al spoke up, he'd been thinking how they could go about this, "We don't have to tell anyone. You can sit with me in potions, I'll read each line of instructions to you, I'll walk you through it – you do the practical side. I'll take notes in all of our classes, and read them out to you when studying. Then I'll be your scribe, you tell me what answers you want to put for your homework, and I'll write it down for you. Then we can use a spell that alters my handwriting so it doesn't look as if I've just done it for you. I mean I wouldn't have, you would have told me what to write. Obviously I'll be teaching you how to read and write too, once you've got the hang of it, you can write your own homework." Al told Scorpius his plan.

Scorpius had pulled away during Al's speech, he was taken back by how much Al was willing to do for him. He didn't know him.

Al watched Scorpius, he still hadn't spoken, "Does that sound okay to you?" he asked uncertain.

Scorpius beamed it him, "I have no words, I am extremely thankful to you...I ….," he took a steadying breath, "...it sounds more than okay."

Al returned his smile, happy in the knowledge that he now had a friend, and the fact that he could help his friend was wonderful.

Scorpius voiced a concern out loud, "Do you think I'll be literate by exam time?"

Al shrugged, "Yes, I have faith in you. Besides the practical stuff you're amazing at. It's just the theory side. Worst case scenario, if you're not ready by exam time, we approach McGonagall. She can give you extra time during exams, she can help."

Scorpius had the urge to hug Al. He sprang forward and hugged Al briefly. Al chuckled and shoved Scorpius playfully when he pulled away.

Al's stomach rumbled, he grinned down at it, still grinning when he looked up at Scorpius.

"Want to see inside the kitchens?" he asked.

Scorpius eyes grew wide, "Really!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Al smiled, and he showed Scorpius where the kitchens were located and how to get in. Sometime later, armed with many treats, they returned to the dorms. They climbed onto Al's bed. Closed his curtains and cast silencing spells for privacy.

They ate in silence foe awhile, then Al thought it was safe to start asking questions without upsetting his new friend.

"I think you've dealt with everything so well. How do you...how.." he couldn't finish his question.

Scorpius knew what Al was asking. Basically how he managed to get this far in life without the basic reading or writing skills. He didn't know any different really. He was three when his mother left, so he could talk and understand what an apple was for example. He just couldn't write the word apple, nor would he be able to read it if it was written down. He just knew an apple was an apple from looking at one, and hearing others, adults, his house elf refer to it as an apple.

He tried to explain it to Al. He said he understood many things, his father was an intelligent man and he learnt how to speak by mimicking him. Toshy the elf would teach him a few practical things, like brushing his teeth, how to get dressed, but not how to be literate.

Normally in a pureblood household, a private tutor would be hired for the children – they would prepare them for school – teaching them how to read, write, spell – just basic life essentials. Unfortunately for Scorpius the only adult in his life was his father, who was never the same after the war and after Scorpius' mother left. His father wasn't in the right frame of mind to teach Scorpius himself, and nor would he even have thought about hiring a tutor.

Scorpius didn't blame his father – he was doing the best he could, and when he was having a good period, he was an amazing father. Scorpius wished his father wasn't so ill, but he wouldn't ask for another father. He told Al all of this, and Al looked as if he wanted to hug Scorpius this time.

"You're amazing." Al told him.

"Not really. Growing up, I didn't know any different. It's my life and that was just how it was. As I got older I took care of myself more, our house elf is fantastic, but he's slowly going senile. I …." He stopped, unsure how much he should be telling Al.

Al watched Scorpius intently, not pushing him to talk, just waiting until he was ready. Scorpius saw something in Al's eyes that gave him the courage to continue.

"I also take care of father when I'm home. Toshy is a godsend, but there is only so much he can do. I started helping. I know it isn't the best way to spend my childhood, but it's all I know, and I love my father. He's all I have, but I'm all he has too." He was solemn and quiet as he spoke.

Al never realised how much he took his amazing upbringing for granted, until now. He didn't care how soppy it will be, but next time he saw his parents he was going to tell them how much he loves the, how appreciative he is for all they have done to ensure he had a carefree, special childhood. He couldn't imagine how difficult it was for Scorpius.

"I think over time I just developed excellent coping strategies." Scorpius decided, he never really had to explain how he managed before.

"When do you want to start? And what shall we do first?" Al asked eager.

Scorpius suddenly felt the enormity of the challenge ahead of him, "Fuck, where to begin."

Al thought for a moment, "Maybe try and catch up on some of your homework. Otherwise you'll be forever playing catch up. Lucky for you I'm a bit of a nerd." he cheekily said.

Continuing, "When I do any assignment, homework, essay – whatever. I always make a duplicate copy for revision purposes, because not all teachers hand back homework immediately, ans some have even started keeping each students work in an individual case file sort of thing, and they just tell you your grade. Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is I have every single homework assignment. I can read it to you, to refresh your memory of the lesson, or in some cases teach it to you, then I can re-write what I've put, but tweak it with your input."

Scorpius grinned, "You're the amazing one."

Al grinned too, "See it as helping me, it is just a form of revision for me. Besides if I read it to you first and explain, then we're both learning. I don't want to just do it for you, because you will be literate soon, and this stuff will come up in exams."

Scorpius agreed, and Al suggested maybe doing an assignment a day, plus any new homework.

The following day Scorpius handed in his current homework due for charms, and one previously missed assignment. He explained that he would be handing in all the missed homework, he just needed time to do it.

As promised Al sat with Scorpius in class and took notes, and read out quietly so only Scorpius would hear, anything written on the board and from the text book.

They continued on in a set routine, Al made sure all new assigned homework was completed and handed in. They also did one old assignment a day, so seven a week. Eventually Scorpius was catching up. He had learnt a lot from Al just reciting the words for him and explaining. Al told Scorpius that he would begin teaching him how to read and write after the Christmas holidays. That way they had plenty of time to complete all of Scorpius missed homework. Al also said he wanted to get a few bits from home, that would aid him into teaching Scorpius.

During the train journey home, Al sensed that Scorpius was getting increasingly more agitated as they got closer to the station.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked kindly.

Scorpius had no secrets from Al now, how could he after everything Al was doing for him. Besides he felt secure around Al, he trusted him completely.

"I'm worried father may have forgotten me again. What if he's not there? Your dad will get suspicious." Scorpius voiced his concerns.

Al couldn't reassure Scorpius that his father would be there, as he may not.

"Whatever awaits you on the platform, I'll be there. If your father isn't there then, I can pretend that we arranged with him that you'd come back to mine for a bit. As he was busy working or something, I can convince dad that I just forgot to mention our plans to him. Dad wouldn't turn you away, you'll come back to mine, and you could floo home from mine later in the evening." Al confirmed his plan.

Scorpius grinned, "Wow, great plan. Thank you."

thankfully when Scorpius climbed off the train he saw his father waiting, he was stood at the back, away from the crowds.

Scorpius said goodbye to Al.

"Yeah bye. I'll fire-call you, seeing as we can't you know – correspond. We can go over homework through the floo, I'll write down your answers like normal. You won't get behind over the holidays." Al reassured, determined to help Scorpius as much as possible.

Scorpius sprang forward again and hugged Al very briefly. He pulled back and mouthed thank you. He walked away to greet his father, before he hugged Al again.

Harry watched Scorpius approach his dad. Scorpius looked hesitant, but eventually he grinned and hugged his dad. They left quickly, not hanging around. Harry shook thoughts of Draco out of his mind, turning to greet his own children.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you to blumm, Kigen Dawn, shelielaff, AnnaKuznetsova01, fireangle and DarkAthene for reviewing this story so far. Very much appreciated.

 **Words are the building blocks of life – Chapter Four**

The Christmas holidays were great; they always were for Al. But this time, he wasn't dedicated to Potter/Weasley Christmas as he normally was. His mind was else where, he was constantly thinking about his new friend. Or, to be specific worrying about his new friend. Logically he knew Scorpius had managed just fine these previous eleven years, but it didn't stop Al fretting about him.

Al kept to his word, in fact he went above and beyond his promise. He firecalled his friend on average three times a day. Morning, afternoon, and evening. Some of that time was spent reading out the homework, reading the required text to Scorpius, scribing what Scorpius replied for his answers to the homework, and then spelling the handwriting to look different to his own.

Because Al called Scorpius every day, three times a day, they had plenty of time to just talk and get to know one another better. His dad had let him use the fireplace in his study. His dad was at work for some of the time, or preoccupied dealing with Lily, James, or Al's mum.

Occasionally his dad would be in the office when Al was making the calls, but he was working and on those occasions Al never mentioned Scorpius' problem.

Halfway through the Christmas holidays Al had an idea, and went in search of his dad. He found him in his study.

His dad looked up and smiled, "Here to use the fireplace again? You really like Scorpius huh?" he asked fondly.

Al shrugged. His family had all grilled him on his obsession about calling Scorpius everyday. If they went out for the day, Al always made sure he had access to a fireplace, or that he would be back in time to call Scorpius.

Gaining no response other than a shrug, Harry sighed, "You have lots of things in common?" He asked, trying to get an insight into why Al latched on to Scorpius, but seemed to remain closed up around others.

"Yeah. I guess. I just like him, he's...different. I know you lot laugh at me when I say I can read people really well, but it's true, and Scorpius is a good person, a great person, he has a wonderful soul. Don't look at me like that, I'm just answering your question." Al bristled.

Harry held up his hands, "No. I'm not mocking you. It's just strange hearing you talk like that about someone."

Al shrugged again, "Scorpius is the first person I met that wasn't related to me, and that I was drawn to. Big deal. Most people want to be my friend simply because my surname is Potter. Scorpius was the first person to tell me to shove off, and I liked that."

Harry smiled sadly, he knew being a Potter was trying at times, he often forgot that Al didn't deal with it as well as James or Lily. They seemed to love having the added popularity, and attention. Al shied away from it. If Al really had found someone he felt comfortable with, Harry decided he wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"Go ahead, call him." Harry indicated the fireplace, remembering why Al was in here.

Al shook his head, "Will call after dinner. I wanted to ask you to help me get in the attic, I want to find some things out."

Harry's curiosity was piqued, but he knew from experience the more you questioned Al, the further he retreated in on himself.

"Sure. Let me finish this, I'll stop by your room in about ten." Harry answered instead.

Harry got the ladder, opened the attic hatch and called Al. He followed him up.

"What are you looking for?" He couldn't help ask, the mystery getting the better of him.

He added quickly, "As I sorted the attic, I know where most things are. I can point you in the right direction."

Al was thoughtful a moment, "Those comics Angie did for us."

Angelina, Uncle George's wife was an excellent artist and after hearing various tales from Harry, and others, she started drawing little comic strips, and sometime book of the adventures of Harry and his friends and family. She would read them to her children, and to the various cousins growing up.

Harry smiled, "Feeling nostalgic?"

Al shrugged, "Kinda."

Harry sighed, Al was hard work to talk to but he was probably the most like himself out of all his children.

"Right. The far right hand side is all your stuff from childhood. The boxes are labelled, some is all of James pictures etc, then yours, and Lily's. There should be some boxes for generic joint childhood stuff." He replied, heading for the right hand side.

Al smiled at his dads back, he may not tell his dad enough, but he really did appreciate everything he has done for him. They had a wonderful childhood, full of love. Al had many fond memories and he knew he was very lucky to have his family.

"Thanks, Dad." Was all he said, although he was thinking a lot more.

After looking through a few boxes, and then reminiscing over the contents with his dad, they eventually found a box full of the comics.

"Excellent!" Al exclaimed.

Harry picked one out of the box at random, and smiled. It was based on the triwizard tournament. Harry flicked through the comic and stopped to admire Angelina's drawing skills, she really had captured the dragon that Harry had to face off against.

Harry placed it back in the box, and shrunk the box. He wound take it out of the attic and re-size it for Al.

Al took the box gratefully and emptied it onto his bed, he began sorting the comics in order. Starting with the very first one. Angelina would do small comic strips every time his dad, or someone told her something she found intresting. The first one was of his dad, living with muggles, and him getting his Hogwarts letter, and Hagrid's arrival.

It took some time to put them in order, there really was a lot of them. Eventually he managed it, and carried them to his dads study. His dad was once again at his desk working.

"Oh, sorry. I can wait." Al apologised, he felt bad for disturbing his dad when he was working.

His dad smiled at him, "Not at all. Come on in. I'm just updating some personal paperwork, accounts and stuff."

Al grimaced, "Boring."

"Sure is." Harry said amused.

He continued his work, but kept an eye on Al.

Al placed a few comic's in front of him. Harry knew that it was only a few, the entire collection was massive. Harry suspected if they were published, Ange would make a fortune.

Harry listened as Al firecalled Malfoy Manor. Surprisingly, Malfoy answered, usually Scorpius or the house elf would answer.

"Evening, Mr Malfoy. May I talk with Scorpius? Please." Al asked politely.

"Certainly. One moment, I'll get him for you." The cool reply came.

Harry would be able to pick out Malfoy's voice amongst a sea of people talking. It was distinctive, it was permanently etched into Harry's memory.

Scorpius appeared and grinned at Al.

"Hello." He greeted happily.

Harry smiled, Scorpius may have been reluctant to be Al's friend initially, but clearly he was very pleased he had Al as a friend. It was evident from the warm tome of his voice, Harry knew Scorpius would be smiling.

"Hello. I have a surprise for you." Al excitedly announced.

Harry rarely heard Al so animated, his voice full of emotion. Al wasn't cold towards others, of course not. But he was shy, would often go along with whatever the more boisterous members of the family wanted. Often being overlooked, as the other cousins, and even siblings took centre stage.

Harry couldn't help but overhear the conversation, but was confident in the fact that he knew Al wouldn't mind. Otherwise Al would have waited until later to call, when he knew he had the study to himself.

Harry listened as Al explained about Angelina's comics, and the theme of the comics.

"So I can read some to you if you like?" Al hesitated, unsure.

Harry thought it was odd, that Al offered to read them to Scorpius. Instead of just offering to lend them to Scorpius, for Scorpius to read himself. Maybe Al was protective of them, they were the only copy after all.

There was a moments silence, "Um, okay. Are you sure I'm allowed to hear what the comics entail?"

Al laughed, it was a nice sound to Harry.

"Of course. Most of it is public knowledge. Everyone knows dads a hero. Okay, some of it is private, or personal but..."

Al stopped and turned to his dad, "It's okay that I share these with, Scorpius?" He asked hopeful.

Harry couldn't say no, this was the first time in a long time that Al seemed happy.

"Of course it's okay. Go ahead." Harry gave his permission.

Al turned back to Scorpius, "Dad said it's fine. Unless, you don't want to hear about it?" Al asked unsure, losing his initial enthusiasm.

Scorpius shook his head, "No. I'd love to."

Al smiled, "I'll bring them back to Hogwarts with me. So you can see the excellent drawings that, Angelina has done."

Scorpius grinned too, "That would be nice. Thank you."

Al picked up the first comic, "This starts just before dads, eleven birthday. It's about him getting his Hogwarts letter and meeting Hagrid." Al explained, then proceeded to read the comic and show Scorpius, as best he could the comic strip.

Harry interrupted them, "Al?"

Al stopped and turned to his dad.

"This is ridiculous. Why don't you just invite, Scorpius over? Then he can see the comics properly, instead of squinting at them through the fire." Harry suggested.

Al thought for a moment, he turned back to Scorpius and Harry noted he seemed to be having a silent conversation with Scorpius.

"You don't have to. If your dad needs you..." Al said.

"No. It's fine. Um, father, is um...he is...it's fine." Scorpius answered.

Harry frowned but ignored the otherwise strange conversation.

Al smiled, "Great. Go tell your father where you are going, and I'll wait here for you."

Moments later Scorpios stepped into the study.

"Hey." He said to Al.

"Hi. Um, so this is my house. Well, um no not mine, my parents, but you know, I um live here." Al struggled to say.

Harry smiled, Al was so endearing.

Scorpius looked around the study, then waved at Harry, "Hello, Mr Potter. Thank you for having me."

Harry smiled, "A friend of Al's is always welcome."

"So, do you want to...um...you know.." Al indicated the door.

Scorpius frowned, "What?"

"Go to my room?" Al answered blushing.

Harry wondered why inviting a friend to his room was cause to blush, but put it down to Al just being awkward around people.

"Sure." Scorpius replied.

Harry went to inform, Ginny, that Al had a friend over. She was always complaining that he didn't tell her things.

Al had no idea why he was nervous about, Scorpius seeing his room. He opened the door and gestured for Scorpius to enter first.

Scorpius stepped into a decent sized double bedroom. It was obviously lived in, every available surface had personal belongings, nicknack's, photos, and everything that was Al. Scorpius smiled, he felt relaxed and content being in this room, it was so very Al, and that was comforting.

Al rubbed the back of his neck, "So, er...it's not as grand as the manor...but..."

Scorpius turned to Al, "I love it."

Al stopped rubbing his neck, and grinned, "Oh, thanks."

they settled on Al's bed, Al opened the comic and let Scorpius look at the pictures, until he got to the part they reached earlier.

"I'll read now, we can look at it together." He suggested, moving closer to Scorpius.

Harry looked in on them some time later. They were both sat back against Al's pillows, knees up, a comic between them, propped up against their raised legs. Sat close, arms touching and heads bent forwards, taking in the comic.

Harry didn't want to disturb them, he left. He was out of sight, but still within hearing range. When he heard Scorpius, he stopped and listened.

"You know, I'm a lot like your dad." Scorpius observed.

"How so?" he heard Al question.

"We both had to miss out on simple childhood things. Your dad did a lot of the cooking and cleaning, so do I. Toshy isn't in the best of states, and father..." He trailed off.

"I wish I could have been your friend sooner." Al remarked, he would have helped.

Scorpius chuckled, "Me too.

Ginny, called out that dinner was ready and Harry quickly moved so he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

Al turned to Scorpius, "Oh, um...I forgot to tell mum you were here. I'm not sure if she's made you any dinner, although she always cooks too much, so I'm sure there will be enough."

Just then Ginny, yelled again, "Al, Scorpius, I said dinner is ready."

Al grinned, "Looks like you're staying after all."

Scorpius was only ever used to either eating alone, or with his father if he was feeling okay. It was strange, being sat around a large table, but for it to be full of happy chatting people.

Lily smiled at him, James grunted a hello, Mrs Potter ushered him into a chair and shoved a plate piled high with food in front of him.

Al sat next to him, "Mum, always cooks too much. You don't have to eat it all."

Scorpius appreciated what Al was doing, making him feel comfortable.

The occupants began talking amongst themselves, Scorpius ate in silence, observing them and listening to what they had to say.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum, You know..." James began.

Ginny cut him off, "Whatever it is, the answer is no." She firmly stated.

James huffed, "Spoil sport."

moments later James said, "Daaaaaaaad..."

"Nope. Nice try but your mums word is final." Harry said amused.

James scowled, "You don't even know what I was asking. I could need a kidney and you've said no. What if I was dying."

Harry laughed, "It's clearly not that, James."

James shrugged and mumbled something that sounded like, "I'll ask Uncle George."

He looked to his parents, "Don't expect me to care for you when you're old." He said in a strop.

Ginny laughed this time, "James, that's a long time away. Besides, Lily or Al would be better suited to it."

"What is that supposed to mean? I can beat them when it comes to anything, I can be caring." He was annoyed.

"I'm sure you can." Ginny said smiling.

Lily announced, "I'll do it. Mum can live with me..."

"Hey, what about me?" Harry piped up, joking.

"You can live with Al. I can't do all the work/" She seriously said, like this was going to be happening soon, and not years and years away.

Al raised his eyebrows, "Just volunteer my services. I might be busy."

"Doing what?" Lily asked.

"Dunno, travelling the world." He replied.

"By yourself." James mocked.

"No. I'll go with Scorpius." He declared.

James rolled his eyes, "Of course. Anyway, I'm the oldest, both parents will stay with me."

"They will die within the week." Al stated.

"No they won't. Take that back." James demanded.

"Boys." Ginny warned.

Harry sighed, "Your mother and I will be fine by ourselves, thank you. Please, be quiet and eat your dinner."

Scorpius wasn't put off by the bickering, the noise, or the fact that James was sulking. In fact he rather liked it, it was nice – different, but nice.

Scorpius returned home, his happy mood remaining in place, upon seeing his father like his usual self. He was playing chess with Toshy.

"Enjoy your evening at the, Potters?" He enquired.

Scorpius sat on the chair opposite his father, "Yes. It was great."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next day Al was up early, he had called Scorpius on, and off, all morning. His calls were unanswered. Al was beginning to panic. Normally by now he would have spoken to Scorpius twice.

His dad found him in the study, "Here you are. Come on, we're going to The Burrow."

Al shook his head, "I'm not Scorpius hasn't answered my calls all day!"

Harry could see Al was getting himself into a right state, "Calm down. Maybe he's gone out for the day and forgot to mention it." Harry reasoned.

"No. He would have told me." Al assured.

"His father could have surprised him this morning, leaving Scorpius no time to tell you?" Harry tried again.

"No. Something is wrong. I'm going through to the manor." Al announced.

Harry grabbed his sleeve to stop him, "Don't do something stupid. I'll got through." He suggested, knowing someone had to check, otherwise Al wouldn't rest.

"But you said it's fine, so I can go." Al pointed out.

"But just in case…" Harry started.

"I'm going." Al insisted, stubbornly.

Harry sighed, "Fine. But when Malfoy tears into me for showing up unannounced and uninvited, you can explain."

Al nodded, stepping into the fireplace with his dad.

The manor was quiet, but Al suspected a big house like this, with only two occupants would be eerily quiet.

"Where do we start?" Al asked, suddenly daunted by the sheer amount of rooms the manor had.

They searched a few rooms downstairs, then headed upstairs.

"I'm telling you, they've gone out, and we're searching an empty house like a pair of idiots." Harry told Al.

"Dad, trust me, something is wrong." Al replied.

"What are you not telling me?" Harry questioned, suddenly worried.

"No time now. Please, I need to know Scorpius is okay." Al begged.

They continued searching, until they got to a room and heard banging.

"That sounds like someone knocking the wall or door." Harry remarked.

Al stopped and put his ear against the wall.

"Yeah. I think I can faintly hear someone shouting." Al explained.

Harry did a few checks and was surprised to find that the room was simply locked by a spell, and had a silencing spell placed on it. Which was obviously starting to wear off as they could hear someone faintly.

Harry ended the spells and opened the door.

Scorpius stepped out, initially looking relieved to be out of the room, but the relief turning to surprise upon seeing the two Potters.

"Al?" Scorpius asked surprised..

Al stepped forward, his eyes scanning to see if Scorpius was okay.

"I've been calling all day! You didn't answer, I was starting to worry. Rightfully so, why are you locked in that room?" He asked forgetting all about his dad.

Scorpius looked over to Harry, then back to Al, "I…."

Harry stepped closer, "Tell the truth." He requested kindly.

Al placed a reassuring hand on Scorpius' arm, "Tell him. My dad, he can help."

There was no way Harry was going to let it drop now.

"I don't want them to separate us." Scorpius pleaded.

Harry frowned, "Please, Scorpius."

Scorpius remained quiet, so Harry said, "Where's your father? I want to speak to him. He can't lock you in your room." The more he thought about it, the angrier he felt. He himself growing up was locked in his cupboard, or bedroom, by the Dursleys. To see the same thing happening to Scorpius wasn't on. It was a abuse, simple.

Scorpius looked panicked, "Please. Mr Potter, just go home. I'm fine. I tried to take something away from father, he …shut me in my room so I couldn't stop him. He's never done it before. He instructed Toshy to let me out after ten minutes, but the elf isn't quite right in the head anymore, and he must have forgotten. Is was only meant to be for a short while." Scorpius explained his father's actions.

Harry didn't look convinced, "Even so, I would like to speak with him. Surely he knows your house elf cannot be trusted to complete simple orders. Also, what do you mean you tried to take something away? What is that supposed to mean?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer he began walking along the corridor, searching each room. He knew from Scorpius' reaction, that Malfoy was in the room to the right of them. Scorpius' eyes kept darting to it, he looked worried.

Harry pushed opened the door, he was looking at a study. The leather chair behind the large desk was empty. Harry scanned the rest of the room, spotting Malfoy on the sofa – asleep!

Harry marched up to him, but stopped just shy of Malfoy. He wasn't asleep, but he certainly wasn't with it either.

Scorpius didn't look surprised to find his father in this state. Instead he went to the drinks cabinet poured out a glass of water, approached his father and encouraged him to take small sips.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Scorpius suggested warmly, "I'll go get you something to eat, ready for when you wake."

Harry watched as Malfoy curled in on himself, and closed his eyes. Scorpius pulled the blanket off from the back of the sofa, and draped it over him.

Scorpius walked back over to the speechless Potters, "If I'm going to tell you, I'm not doing it here."

They followed Scorpius to the kitchen. Scorpius busied himself making dinner.

"He needs help." Harry stated, too stunned by what he saw.

"I know. That's what I was trying to do. I hid some of his potions, he found them and locked me in my room. Knowing I'd stop him taking them. He did tell Toshy to let me out. I thought I could, dunno, make him quit….go cold turkey, as it were." Scorpius explained, sounding far too grown up for an eleven year old.

Harry couldn't comprehend what was going on, "When he forgot to collect you…. Was he…."

Scorpius avoided looking at Mr Potter, and Al, "Yes. He can't help it. He's I'll. Not sick, he's suffering." Scorpius looked up at Mr Potter at the last part.

Harry needed to do something, things couldn't carry on like this.

"There are facilities, places he can go. Rehab, therapy, somewhere he can get the help to get better." Harry carefully suggested.

"I don't want them to separate us. What if they say he's an unfit parent? He's not! When he's himself, he's amazing. I love him very much, I wouldn't want any other father. I can't risk them taking me away from him, he wouldn't come back from that." Scorpius pleaded desperate for Mr Potter to understand.

Harry sighed, "I'm sure there are discreet places he can be admitted. You'll be back at Hogwarts soon, so you won't notice his absence. Hopefully, with the right help, your dad could be okay to come home by the end of first year. No one needs to know about the specifics of what's been going on. They won't take you away. You just need to find somewhere to go over the holidays."

"I can just stay at Hogwarts, people do that. No one needs to know my father isn't at home. As long as he's back by the end of first year, that could work." Scorpius realised, sounding hopeful. He knew his father really needed to get help, before it was too late.

Al spoke for the first time, "What about now? You can stay at Hogwarts for the other holidays, but there is still a few days left of this holiday." He pointed out.

Harry added, "What about your mum?"

"No idea where she is. No other relatives, or close friends of the family. It's just father and me. I could stay here…"

Harry and Al both shook their heads.

"What? I've practically been looking after myself for years." He defended.

"Not the point." Harry stated.

Harry sighed, "You're staying with us. It's only a couple of days. I can arrange for your father to be taken to a private and secure facility."

Al stepped forwards and hugged his dad, "Thank you."

Scorpius looked lost by the kind gesture, "What about, Mrs Potter? You can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone else to know, and when father is better, he would appreciate knowing that as few people knew as possible."

Harry frowned, "I can't lie to my wife. You're asking too much."

Al looked at his dad, "Please. I've never asked for anything, do this for me too. Mum doesn't need to know. We'll be back at school soon, and, Mr Malfoy will be in a secret facility. He will be released not long after - hopefully. Just tell mum you agreed to allow Scorpius to stay, and you forgot to mention it. She'll be mad, but not for long. James and Lily always have friends stay over." Al reasoned.

Harry didn't like it, but saw little option, "Fine."

Ginny was going to be pissed off anyway, seeing as he was meant to find, Al, and join them at The Burrow. Scorpius abandoned his cooking, packed a bag for himself, and one for his father. He even made sure he had all his school things, as he'd be going back to school from the Potters house. Once packed Harry shrunk everything, putting them in his pocket.

He explained to Scorpius that he phoned a rehab centre when he was busy packing. That they were expecting his fathers arrival.

Scorpius woke his father gently, he still wasn't himself, the potions not having long enough time to work its way out of his system.

"Father, come on, get up." Scorpius lightly called.

Eventually Scorpius managed to convince his father to go with him through the floo. Mr Potter, and, Al had already gone ahead.

It looked like a very nice place, but that wasn't what counted. However it looked promising, he hoped very much his father won't be angry once he came around.

Mr Potter handled the check in, Scorpius said goodbye to his father. Maybe the next time he sees him, he'll be on the road to recovery.

Hours after Harry initially left his house, he was finally home. He re-sized Scorpius' things, leaving them in Al's room. Telling the boys to stay in Al's room whilst he went and informed Ginny of the situation; the pretend situation.

"Your mum is going to be pissed off. You and your dad left without notice, skipping dinner at The Burrow, going for hours, to return with a new house guest." Scorpius remarked. Talking about this, instead of thinking about his dad.

Al shrugged, "She'll get over it. It's better than her knowing the truth. I'm sorry, it's my fault dad insisted he'd go to yours after he saw how worried I was." Al knew everything that happened today was because of him.

It was Scorpius' turn to put a reassuring hand on Al's arm, "Don't be sorry. Father really does need help. At least this is done in secrecy. No one but you knows my secret about being illiterate, and hopefully father can get better. It's been an emotional day, but it was for the best."

Al relaxed at hearing Scorpius' words. Scorpius smiled nervously, "Besides , I'd still be stuck in my room if you hadn't come over."

Al laughed, it held no humour, "Yeah. What do you want to do?"

"Can you read me the next Harry Potter comic?" He asked hesitantly.

Al grinned, relieved at such a simple request, one he could fulfil, "Sure."

They settled down on Al's bed, like before, and worked their way through the comics.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully Mrs Potter only seemed annoyed at her husband, and not at him. She was welcoming, and kind towards him.

Al had been reading the comics to Scorpius for a few hours. Harry poked his head in, suggested they take a break, go sit in the kitchen with him, and Al's mum.

The boys did as suggested, they could do with a drink anyway. They were sat at the kitchen table talking about the next school term. Mrs Potter was stood next to the worktop making something for dinner.

She seemed flustered, she looked over her shoulder and noticed the cookbook on the table, "Ah, Scorpius, please read out the recipe. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Scorpius panicked, but Al pulled the cookbook towards himself and read out the recipe to his mum.

"Cheers Al."

"No probs." Al casually replied.

Harry frowned in puzzlement, Scorpius was closer to the book. Al had to stretch across the table to reach it.

Overall Scorpius was loving his time with the Potters. Having lots of people and activity around him. The relaxed atmosphere, and laughter- so much laughter.

He had the odd moment, where he would stop laughing abruptly. Remembering why he was at the Potters in the first place. Worrying about his father, and the guilt. So much guilt. He felt bad for laughing and having fun, when his father was stuck in a rehab centre.

Mr Potter was very kind. He knew Scorpius wasn't permitted to visit his father. So he went everyday, and reported back to Scorpius.

It was now time to return to school, Scorpius was feeling positive. He was on top of his homework, thanks to Al. He was catching up on his previous missed homework, thanks to Al. He had a fun holiday, being able to be a kid and not worry about looking after an adult, thanks to Al. He was going to start learning to read and write, thanks to Al. He had a friend, not just any friend, a friend for life. A true friend. He had Al.

Scorpius smiled, he glanced at Al. Watching him as he was packing his trunk, "You're such a good friend."

Al paused in his packing, he looked up and gave a half smile. He was never good at dealing with compliments.

"Er thanks. You're a great friend too." He answered honestly. Truly thankful to have a friend like Scorpius.

Scorpius snorted, "Sure I am." He retorted sarcastically.

Al haphazardly flung his pile of socks into his trunk. He walked over to Scorpius, placed his hands on Scorpius' shoulders, met his gaze.

"You mean more to me than you'll ever know. You're my first friend who isn't related to me, or already friends with a member of my family. You don't see me as Harry Potters son, or James Potters brother. You see me, just me, and that means everything to me." He sincerely said as he explained.

Scorpius smiled, "To think I tried to push you away." He remembered laughing lightly.

Al removed his hands, returning to his packing, "It's a good thing I'm a stubborn git."

At the train station, away from the others, Mr Potter gave Scorpius his most recent update.

"I will write to you, with regular updates." Harry reassured. He didn't miss the panic that appeared in Scorpius' eyes for a split second.

"Sure, that's very kind of you. Thank you, Mr Potter." Scorpius politely replied.

When Mr Potter, said he would write to him, for a moment he panicked. How was he going to know, how his father was progressing, if he could never read the letters. But then he remembered Al, he would read them to him. The panic had subsided.

According to Mr Potters, latest update, his father was struggling with the therapy side of it. But had finally admitted that he needed help with his addiction to the potions. Mr Potter also made sure to tell Scorpius, that his father wasn't angry with him, that he knew he should have checked into rehab a long time ago. He harboured no ill feelings towards him, for what had happened.

That was a relief, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. He was worried that his father would hate him, for doing that to him.

Al and Scorpius were sat in a compartment with, Al's brother, and a few cousins.

James was currently tracing his fathers signature on to another piece of parchment.

"What are you doing?" Al asked.

James looked up and grinned, "I had a brilliant idea. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. I'm copying dads signature. I'm going to sell his 'autograph' to all the gullible Potter fans. Fred has got Uncle Ron, and even Aunt Hermione's. We're going to make a small fortune." He announced proudly.

Al shook his head fondly, trust Fred and James.

McGonagall had told Scorpius that she had been informed of his fathers situation. Scorpius panicked again, but was soon put to ease, when McGonagall said she had been told that his father had been called away on business. That he was not sure how long for. McGonagall informed him he was welcome to stay at Hogwarts during non term times. Although she said, Mr Potter had told her that Scorpius was welcome at theirs.

She also praised Scorpius for catching up on his homework, and for taking his education seriously.

Al was a very patient teacher, and never, not once, did he get frustrated at him when he struggled to learn. Scorpius knew it must be frustrating, he certainly got annoyed at himself.

They were sat in a empty classroom, Al was trying to teach Scorpius the alphabet, and something he called phonics. Al had assured him, that knowing this would help him when it came to reading, writing and spelling.

"You must think I'm pathetic!" Scorpius lashed out, angry at himself for not understanding it.

Al shook his head in disagreement, "Not at all. You're expecting too much from yourself. You need to ease off a bit. You're brilliant, and you're doing fantastic." Al reassured.

Scorpius was a fast learner, he understood a lot of words, he just couldn't read them or write them. But he knew what an apple was for example.

Al continued to help Scorpius with his homework, starting the process of learning to read and write, and he also read the comic series to him frequently.

The two boys were very close. Al read all of his dad's letters to Scorpius, making sure Scorpius was kept informed of his father's situation and recovery progress.

Al read all the post addressed to Scorpius. He was embarrassed when Valentine's Day came around. He read a fair amount of valentines cards, poems, and love letters out to Scorpius.

To ease the awkwardness, embarrassment, and cringe factor, Al started reading them out loud in various funny voices. Scorpius found it hilarious, and Al was certain that Scorpius was the first Malfoy to ever snort when laughing.

As the school year was coming to an end, it was apparent that, although Scorpius was reading and writing at a very basic level. He still wasn't at a level to sit his exams.

They spent many nights discussing what they should do. Al said if it was a muggle school they could have put a fake cast on Scorpius' arm, and pretend that he had broken it. Making him unable to write. But of course Madame Pomfrey could fix broken bones in an instant, so that option was out.

"We have to tell McGonagall." Al reluctantly admitted.

Scorpius sighed, "I know."

Both boys stood in front of the stairway to the headmistress office. Al reached out and squeezed Scorpius' hand for reassurance.

Turning to watch Scorpius, "I'm sure it will be okay. Do you want me to wait here?"

"No," Scorpius said in a rush, "No, please can you come in with me?"

Al squeezed his hand one last time before releasing it, "Of course I will."

Al wanted Scorpius to explain to the headmistress in his own words. Al didn't want to accidentally say too much.

Scorpius hesitated and Al could tell he was a little bit embarrassed.

"Headmistress, I…I'm going to need extra help during my exams." Scorpius stated in a small voice, as he looked at the fancy quill on McGonagall's desk, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"May I ask why you feel you will require extra help?" She prompted softly.

Scorpius sighed and looked at his feet, "I've only just learnt how to read and write. I'm not that great at it, well not good enough to sit exams." He confessed.

Silence. Scorpius continued to look at his feet. After the silence continued to stretch on, Scorpius wondered if McGonagall was waiting for him to look at her, before she spoke.

Scorpius took a steadying breath and look up.

"Have a biscuit." She offered, holding a tartan tin out for him.

Scorpius frowned but took a shortbread biscuit, "Er…thanks."

"Please explain to me your situation." She firmly but calmly requested.

Scorpius explained that before Hogwarts, he was illiterate. He explained all about Al's involvement, but they knew he wasn't at a high enough level for Scorpius to be able to sit an exam by himself.

"I see. Why hasn't your family noticed? And does that mean your homework was done by Mr Potter?" She asked.

Al spoke up, "No! I didn't do it for him. I just read the text and the set question. Then Scorpius gave me his answer verbally, and I wrote it down for him. But, it's all his own opinion and his own answers." He defended. He didn't want Scorpius' grades to be voided, he'll get zero marks.

"I see. How did you get around your handwriting style?" She already knew, but wanted them to say it. She was rather impressed with the lengths Albus Potter went to, in order to help his friend, and keep his secret.

"I found a spell that alters handwriting." Al simply answered.

"Very well. I believe that Mr Malfoy's homework was all his own work, and not yours. He will not be made to do it again." She confirmed.

Al beamed, "Sweet."

"Mr Malfoy, please explain to me why you did not seek out help sooner? Or why you did not ask your family for help?" She had a gut feeling something was off.

"Please, it's not father's fault. He does not know. He…" Scorpius paused, "…he isn't well. He assumed our house elf taught me when I was young. But our elf is senile and really couldn't. It's no ones fault. Please don't tell my father. It would…" He sighed, "…it would effect his recovery."

Al was impressed that McGonagall managed to not show any surprise. He suspected she had gained the skill, after years of dealing with students and their problems.

"His recovery?" She had to ask. She was made to believe Mr Malfoy was away on business.

Scorpius remained silent, fearful that he would be taken away if people found out.

Al made eye contact with Scorpius, and he silently gave his permission for Al to explain.

"Mr Malfoy is in rehab. He is seeking help, and therapy. Scorpius wouldn't want to set the recovery back. Besides Scorpius can read and write now, just slowly. I think he will just need extra time during the exams is all." Al tried to divert off the topic of Mr Malfoy.

"I can arrange for you to sit your exams in a separate room from your peers. There are spells that I can place on the quill for example, so it will write exactly what you tell it to. I can also teach you a spell that once cast, will read any text out loud, once an incarnation is said and the wand is pointed at the required text." She explained.

Al groaned, "Wish I knew that sooner. Would have made my life a lot easier!" He complained.

Headmistress McGonagall smiled, "You have done a wonderful job by yourself. You should be proud of yourself." She praised him, adding, "Mr Malfoy is lucky to have you as a friend."

Scorpius looked up at her words, "I know I am."

Al asked, "So it's like a quick quill thingy?" He didn't think they were allowed.

"Of course not. They're atrocious. No, it is just an ordinary quill with a spell placed on it. It will scribe for the speaker, word for word." She explained.

Scorpius smiled, "That means I can do my homework myself. I will not be adding extra stress and work for Al."

Al shrugged, "I didn't mind." Al had a sudden fear that once Scorpius learnt the spells to help him read text and write for him, Al would no longer be needed and Scorpius would go back to how things were before.

Scorpius could see the change in Al. His face had gone pale and he no longer looked as confident as he first did. Scorpius didn't have time to question it, as McGonagall was asking questions about his father.

Switching his attention back on the headmistress, he answered her question,"Yes. Mr Potter knows. He..um…fed you the false story about father being away on a business trip. Sorry. Mr Potter found the elite, and private rehab centre, he visits father every day, and reports back to me. No one else knows, not even Mrs Potter. Please can you keep it that way?"

"Of course I can be discreet. I'll have to speak to Mr Potter. For now you two can go. I'll be in touch with you Mr Malfoy, to arrange a time for you to learn those spells." She concluded, dismissing them.

Out in the corridor Scorpius couldn't help but notice, Al was still being subdued. They walked in silence towards the dungeons.

"What's on your mind?" Scorpius finally asked. The question had been on the tip of his tongue for so long. They were almost at the entrance to the common room.

Al stopped walking, he turned to face Scorpius, "Nothing."

Scorpius huffed, "No. You don't get to do that, not to me." He said a bit irritated.

Al looked startled by Scorpius' tone.

"Do what?" Al asked puzzled.

Scorpius stepped closer, "Give me the brush off. Give a ridiculous answer as 'nothing' when it is quite clearly something. I'd like to think we could talk about anything, share your thoughts with me." He explained alight with indignation.

Al couldn't help be smile, he liked it when Scorpius got worked up.

"I can assure you, Potter, there is nothing funny about it." Scorpius snapped.

Al laughed, "I know, I know." Al rushed out, as Scorpius was sending him a hell of a glare.

Scorpius relaxed his tense shoulders, "I will ask you again. What's on your mind?"

Al looked away from Scorpius, looking at the floor instead, he mumbled, "I was silly….it doesn't matter."

Scorpius stepped closer again, bringing him into Al's personal space.

"Nothing you say will ever be silly, and everything you say matters. Tell me, please." He kindly requested.

Al looked up into Scorpius' face, "When McGonagall said she would teach you those spells….I…." He paused, took a deep breath and confessed, "I thought you would no longer be my friend. I panicked. What if you're only friends with me, because I'm useful. Once you have those spells, you can be independent, you won't need me anymore."

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing, he stared at Al, amazed that he would even think that.

Scorpius reached out and cupped Al's shoulder, leaving his hand there, "I'm not going to say that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, as I've been privy to some of James' conversations with Fred. Also any fear or concern you have can never be silly or ridiculous. Anything you worry about is my concern. I want to help. Let me put your mind to rest, I have no intention of ending this friendship. You're the best thing to happen to me… ever."

Al grinned at him, "Think I'd like that speech embroidered on a pillow, or something."

Scorpius shoved his shoulder lightly, before stepping away, "So you're good?"

Al nodded, "How could I not be, I have you."

They continued on their way back to their dormitory.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With the aid of the newly learnt spells, Scorpius sat his first year exams. For the first time in his life, he felt proud of himself.

Al said he thought he aced them, and he was sure to at least draw level with Rose's results. He told Scorpius that it was all because of him. Re-reading all the textbooks out loud to Scorpius, writing Scorpius homework out fir him, were all types of revision.

The following day, sat eating breakfast an owl swooped down in front of Scorpius. Scorpius had been reading his post himself, with Al's help if he got stuck on a particular word. He was a slow reader, but he did not care. The fact that he was reading was fantastic, nothing could put a downer on that.

Al sat next to his only and best friend, silently eating his cereal, on alert just in case Scorpius needed his help reading his post.

"It's from your dad. He says father is looking much better, and is starting to return to his usual self. Apparently he has his snark back. Anyway he's been opening up a bit more during his therapy, your dad says this is all great news." Scorpius summarised.

Al was happy for his friend, "That's wonderful news. Did dad say when he would likely be released? As school is finishing next week." Al knew it was selfish, but a small part of him wanted Mr Malfoy to remain in rehab for the duration of the summer holidays, so Scorpius could stay at theirs the whole time.

Scorpius frowned, "No, he didn't." He replied as he scanned the letter.

Al shrugged, hoping Scorpius wouldn't get too upset.

"Maybe you'll stay at mine for a bit, then your dad will come collect you halfway through the holidays." Al reassured.

"Maybe." Scorpius agreed, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts.

Scorpius did end up having to go to the Potters over the holidays. Apparently, just because his father was improving, it didn't mean he was ready to be released.

Mr Potter was honest with him, he told him that his father was no longer being made to stay at the rehab centre. He was free to leave and return as a day patient for his therapy. However his father had chosen to stay, claiming he wasn't ready to leave.

This did upset Scorpius. He was quiet afterwards. Of course Al noticed.

A second single bed had been put up in Al's room for him. Scorpius was stretched out on his bed, lying on his front, reading one of Angelina's comics. Although he wasn't really taking any of it in. He was thinking about his father.

Scorpius felt the bed dip, as Al, joined him on his bed.

Al was sat on the edge, he looked down at Scorpius, who still hasn't turned to look at him.

"Talk to me. Please." Al pleaded softly.

Scorpius continued to look at the comic in front of him, still not taking it in.

"What's wrong?" Al tried again.

"Nothing." Scorpius attempted to brush off Al's concern.

Al reached out and placed his hand over Scorpius' hand, "You don't get to say that to me. You wouldn't let me when I tried to hide my feelings." He reminded him.

Scorpius turned his head to look at Al, "I'm just over thinking everything. It does not help that I cannot visit father." He admitted.

Al had no idea why he said it, he had never told anyone before, "I can tell you're feeling low, the colours around you have changed."

Scorpius frowned moved to sit up, he was now sat crossed legged facing Al.

"Colours?" He asked curious.

Al nodded, "Yep colours." He repeated.

Scorpius was still puzzled, "Explain." Adding, "Please."

Al took a deep breath, "Where to begin! Blimey, I've never told anyone this. My family know that, I claim to be able to sense a persons character. Like I knew as soon as I saw you, that you were a good person, that you would make a great friend. I'm really good at reading people. I don't think my family really take it that seriously." He started.

Continuing with, "They don't know how I read people. Their colours show me. But the colours change, the core colour stays the the same, but the colours all mixed together and infused with the core colour changes depending on external things. Like mood, environment, if someone is tired or, scared. I dunno. It's really hard to explain. I just learnt to read the core colour and other colours well."

Scorpius was stunned, "Whoa, that's really cool."

Al grinned, "Bit of a curse, but I've learnt to live with it. Can be really useful too."

"What is my core colour?" Scorpius asked intrigued.

Al looked to his hands, he hoped he wasn't blushing, "I have a theory. I asked my aunt Hermione about Polyjuice potion once. You know the potion will change colour once a bit of the person is added. Each person has a different colour. My aunt said when the piece of the person to be imitated is added, the potion changes colour; it seems to react according to the nature of the person to be imitated, once even described as the 'essence' of the person. Good-hearted people result in more attractive colours and tastes, while mean people cause the opposite effect."

Scorpius was transfixed, he was intently listening to every word. "Facanating."

"Yeah it really is. My point is, I think the core colour I see when I look at someone is that persons essence." He paused and added, "My aunt said that when they took Polyjuice to turn into dad, the potion was a pure golden colour, and when I look at dads core, it's the same colour."

Scorpius smiled, "It sounds beautiful. Can you see your colours when you look at your reflection?" He had so many questions.

Al thought for a moment, trying to work out how he would word his response.

"Yes, but I can…kind of tune it out, or you know, not focus on it. Like I can still see the person, their body and face. Their colours are a faint glow, like an aura I guess. I can concentrate on the colours so they become more vibrant and visible. I don't know, it just…I can't explain." He couldn't believe he was telling Scorpius this, what if he thought he was a weirdo and ended their friendship.

"What colour was my father?" He asked sombrely.

Al rested his hand on Scorpius leg, "It was hard to see his core colour. It was clouded by such dark, gloomy colours. He was in a bad place. He's getting help, and getting better as each day passes. I'm sure the next time I see him, I'll be able to see his core colour."

Scorpius gave a sad smile, Al put his arm around him and pulled him in for a hug. Noticing as he did so, that the colours around him reacted to his touch.

Sometimes it was too much for Al. He didn't understand what the colours were showing him, how to read them, or deal with the consequence of seeing something he wished he hadn't. He is only eleven after all, he had many years to learn.

Take now for instance, he had no idea why Scorpius' colours changed when he was touching him, but he assumed it was because Al was a good friend and comforting him.

After some time Al said, "Many different colours surround a person. Some have more dominant colours than others. James has a lot of red around him, funny really, a true Gryffindor. But what I can make out, and my findings on reading about auras, red signifies an enthusiastic, energetic person, someone who has a carefree attitude, and will try anything once. They take risks and are strong mentally and physically. People with dominant red auras are usually good at sports, have quick tempers, but are generous with their time to help others, and get bored easily. What you see is what you get, with red aura people. No hidden agendas. Pretty much sums up James." He laughed.

Scorpius liked that he was the only person to know this about Al. He enjoyed listening to Al talk about the colours. So he asked questions, and listened quietly without interruption.

"Lily has mixed colours, purple, pink, yellow…then of course they change depending on the situation. She's very similar to mum. People think I'm quiet, which I guess I am. I just get so enthralled by the colours surrounding people, and analysing what it means, I sometimes forget to actually participate in conversation." He confessed.

"I think it's wonderful. Have you ever tried drawing what you see?" Scorpius asked, he would love to see what Al sees.

Al shook his head, "Never tried. I'm not that good at drawing, but then I've never really practiced or tried to improve."

"Why haven't you told anyone else about this?" Scorpius felt privileged to be the only person to know, yet wondered why Al was hiding such a wonderful gift.

Al grimaced, "Just how people react. I've only ever told them I can read people really well, and they scoff, or joke, act like I'm weird. It amazes me that, after everything people see in the wizarding world, they're still skeptical of certain things. It doesn't help that I'm just a kid, adults never take kids seriously. I'm better off concealing the extent of my…my ability I guess."

"Your secret is safe with me." Scorpius reassured him.

It wasn't until later on as he was led in bed, listening to Al's light snores, did he realise that Al had avoided answering his question, about what he sees when he looks him. Scorpius spent some time thinking about what colour he might be, deciding he would ask Al again tomorrow. He fell asleep worrying about the dark colours that surrounded his father.

Al woke early, he wasn't usually an early morning person, but he was worried. He hoped that Scorpius wouldn't think he was some nut case and treat him differently.

Glancing over at his friend, Al could see that Scorpius was still sleeping. Al had been told that he fidgeted in his sleep, constantly changing sleeping positions. He'd fall asleep on his back, but wake up on his front. His hair scruffy from constant tossing and turning. Scorpius was the opposite. He could go to sleep led on his back and wake up in the exact same position. He barely moved, his hair hardly out of place in the morning.

Al thought he looked like sleeping beauty, but would never tell Scorpius that. For one Scorpius doesn't know the Disney film, and secondly he may think Al was creepy, watching as he slept.

Al could watch Scorpius for hours, his core and the colours surrounding him were stunning. He felt at ease watching them. When he first met Scorpius, Al could see a fair amount of brown surrounding him. Al had read that brown could signify insecurity and anxiety. However since Al had befriended him, and he had begun the process of learning to read and write, the brown had lightened, and even decreased.

Al was far too busy staring at the brown part surrounding Scorpius, that he hadn't noticed that Scorpius has woken up.

He jumped when he heard, "Morning, Al."

Al blinked, and lifted his head to look at Scorpius' face, "Um…hi. Sorry."

Scorpius frowned, "Whatever for?" He asked.

Al mumbled, "For staring." He looked down at his bedcovers embarrassed because he had been caught staring.

Scorpius climbed out of bed quietly, and climbed into Al's bed. Pulling the covers back and sitting next to him.

"I don't mind. If it were anyone else it would make me uncomfortable. For some reason, knowing you watch me, just makes me feel protected, secure. It makes me feel happy." Scorpius honestly admitted. He looked directly at Al and spoke clearly, no hint of shame or embarrassment.

Al grinned, "Another one to put on a pillow."

Scorpius wiggled down the bed, and turned to lay on his side, facing Al. Al copied, so now they were facing one another.

"It's still early. Let's go back to sleep." Scorpius whispered.

Al yawned, "Good idea." He reached out and took hold of Scorpius' hand.

Their hands linked and resting on top of the covers. Both soon fell asleep.

That was how Harry found them. Ginny had complained that the boys hadn't come down for breakfast yet, and it was getting late. Harry had offered to go wake them. Ginny tended to wake the kids in the most noisiest way possible. She found it funny, probably due to growing up with Fred and George.

Harry opened the door quietly. He looked over to Scorpius' bed, and noticed it was empty. He frowned, immediately glanced over to Al's bed.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, he solved the mystery of Scorpius' whereabouts. Both boys were still asleep, laying on their sides, facing one another, and were they…yes they were holding hands.

Harry had no idea how to deal with this. Did they spend all night in the same bed? Surely it was all innocent? Maybe Scorpius was upset over his dad and Al had comforted him. Of course Harry had no problem with two males liking one another, but the boys were eleven, almost twelve. It must be purely innocent. He closed the door again and returned to the kitchen.

Ginny was looking at him puzzled.

"I couldn't wake them, Gin. They looked too peaceful, let them sleep." He explained.

She shook her head at him, "Big softy. Fine, I'll give them half an hour, then I'm going up there and banging on some pots and pans." She joked.

Harry laughed, "Deal." He kissed Ginny on the cheek.

Picked up his robes, "I'm heading out for a bit. I'll be back for lunch. Maybe we can go for a picnic or something." He told his wife.

Ginny's smile dropped, "But you don't have work today. Where are you going? I thought we could have some alone time together this morning."

Harry placed another kiss to her forehead, "Tonight love. Me, you, and a nice bubble bath, with champagne and strawberries. Promise."

He was gone before Ginny realised he hasn't answered her question about where he was going.

She frowned, she hated second guessing what Harry was up to. She loved him, she trusted him. She wouldn't think on it for another moment.

Approaching his room, Harry shook off the guilt he felt at keeping his whereabouts hidden from Ginny. He pushed open the door, and smiled in greeting to Draco.

"Potter." He coolly stated as Harry removed his robes and sat in the comfort chair next to Draco.

"What's up?" Draco asked. Harry usually talked nonsense to fill the silent moments between them. He seemed elsewhere today.

Harry shrugged, "Nothing."

"You really think we're still at the 'nothing' stage? and you expect me to pretend that you mean that? You don't get to say 'nothing' to me, not now, not anymore." He calmly stated.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple, "Sorry. I know, we're past that now. You've been so open and honest with me, and I you. I never thought this would be therapy for me too. It's just…" Harry struggled to voice his worries.

Draco reached out and pulled Harry's hand away from his mouth, the fool was biting his nails.

"It's just what, Harry?" He promoted softly.

Harry looked up into Draco's face, "Ginny,"

Draco eyes darted away from Harry's intense gaze.

"…She doesn't know. I haven't told her that you're here. That I've been visiting you every day for the last six months. I think she's getting suspicious. At first I came because I promised Scorpius. But then…we…you…we're…friends right?"

Harry asked uncertain. The image of Al and Scorpius asleep, holding hands, flashed in his mind.

Draco had started tidying things on his desk, straightening up objects that seemed perfectly fine to Harry. Harry knew he had trigger this behaviour by something he had said.

He now felt wretched for upsetting Draco, on top of all his other thoughts and feelings.

Harry placed his hand over the stack books that Draco had adjusted twice already, and was about to straighten them for a third time.

"Draco," Harry uttered quietly, clearly, and pleadingly.

Draco finally looked back at him, "It's nothing." He mocked.

Harry huffed, "Grow up. I told you what was worrying me in the end. Tell me, why have you gone quiet?"

"I didn't ask you to keep secrets from your wife. Yet when this all comes out, which it will, these things have a way of coming out eventually. I'm the one who is going to be painted as the bad guy. What if…" He paused, then decided to plough on, "…what if, to appease your wife, you agree to cease contact with me. What if, this…this…whatever we call this…ends." He took a steadying breath and added, "I don't think I could handle that."

Harry could feel a headache coming on. He knew it was impossible to please everyone in his life. But fuck how he wanted to try.

"That won't happen." He reassured Draco.

"You say that now…but when G-Ginny finds out…I'm not stupid. I know I'm not as important to you as your family, your wife, your happiness. I think I would step back, let things go back to the way they were before. For you, I'd do that. It would be difficult…really fucking difficult..I…" He stopped, knowing he was gushing like fool.

Harry sensed an underlying meaning to Draco's words, but he would second guess his observations and write them off as ridiculous.

Harry was the only adult in Draco's life, who not only visited daily, but listened to him. It was natural for Draco to feel unsettled.

"You're right. My family, wife, and happiness are very important to me. But so are you. We cannot go back to the way it was before, there is no going back, not from this." He sincerely said, squeezing Draco's hand.

Draco pulled his hand free, "If you say so. Now, please tell me, how is my son?"

Harry sensed that Draco wanted to move on, and swiftly. He knew that feeling.

Harry smiled, "He's such a delightful boy. He truly is. He's the only non family member, who has managed to get Al to open up. They're…" He paused thinking back to this morning, "…close."

Draco has become pretty apt at reading Harry. He knew the telling signs, there was more that Harry was telling him.

"Close, you say. I'm sure Scorpius is just over enthusiastic, Albus is his first real friend after all." Draco remarked. Feeling a pang of guilt. Scorpius never really had a chance to have an ordinary childhood, and have sleepovers with friends.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I'm sure that's all it is. The boys just seem really close, they just bonded immediately."

Harry thought for a moment, unsure if he should mention what he saw this morning. Coming to the realisation that he was now at the stage with Draco, that he couldn't keep anything from him.

"When I checked in on them this morning, they were sharing the same bed." He confessed.

Draco shrugged one shoulder, "And." He retorted, he didn't see an issue there.

Harry frowned, "They're two boys. Besides, they were asleep and holding hands."

Draco chuckled, "Two boys can share a bed. Friends or otherwise. Although, they are young. It could be completely innocent. Alternatively they could develop a stronger attachment later on in life. Who knows. What's the big deal?"

He didn't have Harry pegged as homophobic.

"No problem. I'm happy Al has found someone he is so fond of, I've never seen Al so happy. I'm just naive I guess. They're so young." Harry answered.

Draco shook his head, "Sexuality doesn't wait until you're an adult. You're just born that way. Besides, the boys might not even be aware what their closeness means. It might not even mean they're interested in boys. I wouldn't worry yourself."

Harry knew he was being silly. He supposed a very small part of him, a really small part was thinking, if Al and Scorpius ever developed a relationship, that meant he and Draco could never….NO…what was he thinking. That was never an option anyway. He wasn't gay. He was married and happy. Ginny is his everything. It was just a very small part of him that was disappointed.

"Yeah, you're right. It just shook me, seeing them being so intimate." It was hard explaining it without coming across as in the wrong way. He really didn't mind, but it still unsettled him.

They spoke for a little bit longer, than Harry left. Draco ran the whole conversation over and over in his mind. He wondered if he was just seeing things that suited him. He believed Harry when he said they'd stay friends. But he was sure Harry hesitated before he settled on the word friend, and not because they weren't friends, but because he wasn't sure if friends was a strong enough label to put on what was happening between them.

This unsettled him, as much as he was growing attached to Harry, and his feelings were definitely more than mere friendship. But never in a million years did he think Harry would reciprocate those feelings. Harry was married, Harry was straight, Harry was happily married, Harry would never go for someone like him, and finally it appeared that their sons were also developing feelings for one another. Whatever was happening between him and Harry, could and never happen, or would ever happen. Yet Draco thought, they were not aware that if circumstances were different, it would.

Harry returned home and went straight to the kitchen. He was craving a nice cup of tea. Scorpius and Al were up, and chatting at the kitchen table.

"Boys," Harry greeted as he filled the kettle.

"Alright dad. What's up with mum? She's in a foul mood." Al asked.

Harry was far too drained to deal with a temperamental Ginny.

"Think she is getting suspicious of where I keep disappearing." He flatly and honestly answered.

Al looked worried, and Scorpius looked guilty, "Thank you for keeping it a secret. Im sorry that it's causing so much hassle."

Harry shook his head in disagreement, "No, it's fine. Just complicated. Your father says hi. He's doing really well. Hopefully he'll be discharged in time to see you on the train, for your second year."

Scorpius grinned, "That would be wonderful."

Harry returned his smile, stood and sighed, "I better go find your mum and try to give her a plausible reason for my absence."

Al glanced over at Scorpius, "Hey what's wrong?"

"I caused this tension between your parents. I asked your dad to keep the true situation from your mum. I feel awful." He confessed feeling glum.

Al couldn't deny Scorpius' statement, but he could try to make him feel better, "I asked him to keep the secret too. Besides, no one asked dad to visit every day. I assumed he would help check your dad in, then do weekly updates, or something."

Scorpius thought that over, "Yeah, I guess."

"Let's go do something fun. Like…um…I don't know…you ever been to a muggle cinema?" He asked, after sometime thinking of activities they could do.

"No." He simply replied.

"That's settled, let's go watch a fantastic film, eat far too much junk, and then by the time we return home, it should be dinner time." Al decided, standing quickly.

Scorpius stood slowly, picture of calm, yet he was very excited. The muggle cinema, this was going to be great.


End file.
